


The Best He Can

by CaptainTardis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ... not all the time anyways, But he still cares, Nooroo cares for Gabriel, Other, and I don’t hate Gabriel, he may not like what he does, i see potential to be a better man and father, you can’t tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: You may not be all good... but you’re not all bad either.- - -Or the fic that shows I don’t hate Gabriel. Set after TimeTagger.





	The Best He Can

**Author's Note:**

> Butterflies migrate in the winter so I like to believe that the cold would effect the butterfly Kwami Nooroo. The same for Tikki. And I like to think that since their holders are connected to them in a way that this effects them to some degree as well.  
Also some butterflies can communicate with clicks. So again I like to believe that Kwamis tend to take after their animal counterparts when they get over excited and words don’t tend to work in any language for them. So like Plagg with purring and meowing, Tikki and Nooroo with clicks and so on and so forth. And again I think this would effect their holders to a degree as well.  
Anyways I know some other writers have expressed this as well so I know I’m not the only one but I still wanted to put it out there lolz
> 
> Anyways please enjoy!!

Nooroo was cold and tired as he lay on his soft pillow his master had made for him long ago. He was up high on one of the bookshelves of Gabriel’s office a saucer beside his pillow of his favorite drink so he could drink from it easily even in his almost constant exhausted state.

He was drinking slowly as he looked out over to his Master. Gabriel was as exhausted as he was and he knew so even if his Master would never say anything about it. But still whatever his Master was working on must have been important because he hadn’t stopped working, even when Nooroo tried to suggest a nap when the yawning got to be more often than not. 

“Nooroo, come over here... Please.” Gabriel spoke up for the first time in several hours that the butterfly Kwami hadn’t actually counted to know the number of. Nooroo blinked at the word please being added as an after thought. He stretched quickly before flying down from his spot to his Master. “Yes Master?”

“Close your eyes Nooroo.” 

Nooroo gave his Master a curious and slightly nervous look before complying and sliding his eyes closed. He heard his Master move quietly before flinching softly when something touched him that he couldn’t identify. “Shhh.” Gabriel shushed him gently as what ever touched him was tugged around him. 

At first his wings were pinned to his back uncomfortably before he felt his Master’s fingers on them and gently freed them from what ever was enveloped around him. Warm. He thought as his wings gave a soft flutter he hummed softly. The tugging stopped and Nooroo tilting his head questioningly eyes still closed as he heard his Master move quietly back. 

“Alright open your eyes now.” 

Nooroo blinked his eyes open finding a mirror in front of him and a soft gasp left his mouth at he looked at himself. _A sweater! Master made me a sweater!_ His wings fluttered in excitement and soft clicks filled his throat as he spun around to get a look over his sounder at his back seeing the mix of light and dark purple around his wings through holes made in the fabric for them. 

“Oh! Master! I love it!” He said and spun around again to face his Master with a wide grin. “This is amazing Master! You do the most beautiful work! I am honored that you have made me something!” He said quickly. “I will treasure it always!” He said with a series of quick clicks and more fluttering from his wings.

Gabriel blinked at him his lips twitching at the edges at the hint of a smile he knew the man fought not to show. “Always? While I appreciate the sentiment Nooroo I don’t expect you to treasure it always. After I’m done being Hawkmoth…. After I’m done disgracing your miraculous you probably won’t think of me again and that is alright.” He said and cleared his throat and put the mirror back where he had got it from in his desk. “Anyhow, I could not allow you to be cold any longer. It’s not good for you and I’m sorry we couldn’t go out for the worst of this winter like the last. That would have been most preferable but business needs me here.”

Nooroo blinked at his Master processing his words slowly with a soft frown. “Master… I swear on my Miraculous stone that I will remember you. I remember all of my holders. You’ve unlocked aspects of the miraculous I hadn’t known possible, you’ve extended my rage significantly. So yes, I will always remember you.”

Gabriel looked at him. “I really don’t believe that. You heard the last Akuma I won’t be Hawkmoth in the future meaning someone else will have your miraculous… I probably will not get my wish and … you’ll be made to do evil again. And all of that is my fault. So, no I don’t believe your kind words. I do not deserve that kindness. Why should you care for me? I haven’t done any good and I haven’t cared about anyone else to deserve it in turn.”

“Sir with all due respect… That is bullshit.” Nooroo said frankly earning a shocked and slightly disapproving look for his language. “You deserve kindness just as much as the next person. You do care for others. You care for Adrien, don’t you? You may not give him the affection he needs but you care for him and his safety. You give him everything he needs and most things he wants! You made his room the biggest in the whole house with large windows to make it more open! Why? Because he hates small spaces. You care for Nathalie. You make her rest when she’s worked too long and you send her out for spa days to relax when you know she’s stressed. You care or otherwise you wouldn’t have gotten so angry at her for using Duusu to help you. You wouldn’t be watching her for any signs of sickness like your wife had. You care for Emilie! Or we wouldn’t be here today to try and fix her.” Nooroo said talking quickly so not to be interrupted by Gabriel. “And you do care for me. You’ve made me a bed. You’ve sewn a pocket into all of your jackets for me from the softest fabric you could find. You make sure to always have my favorite drink on hand. And don’t think I do not know that you spend a good bit to make that happen. You made me this amazing sweater! For me! And… and you apologized for not being able to take me to warmer weather and you meant it.” He said looking into his master’s eyes as he floated closer to his face. “You show love the only way you can. Through gifts… through the way you do certain things… you may not be all good… But you’re not all bad either.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t think Gabriel is a ALL bad guy. I mean... he does have certain lines he won’t cross I believe. Even with all the shit he has done... I don’t know. I just don’t think he’s as terrible as most believe him to be. 
> 
> And I really do believe Nooroo cares for him. He certainly hates what he’s doing but I think even he would care for his holders regardless of what they are doing with his miraculous. 
> 
> But then again I always have a soft spot for the villains sooooo... 
> 
> Idk if this part of the RunaStray series or not... what do y’all think? I mean it could and doesn’t at the same time. I suppose it depends on where the series ends up because while I have a rough idea I don’t 100% know how that will go. 
> 
> Anyways as always this is basically un-edited and all written on my phone so if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right or doesn’t make sense please do tell me so I can correct them!
> 
> Anyways I hope you like it! Please leave a kudo and/or a comment!


End file.
